camp_halfblood_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
John Ellis
John Ellis is a 17 year old son of Nike. His roleplayer is JordynPallas. Biography John Steven Ellis was born on July 26, 1997 to George Ellis and Nike. George was a very avid marathon/long distance runner. He was practically always running a race or training for one. George met Nike when he was training early one morning. She was disguised as a fellow runner, and the two agreed to have a little competition between the two of them to see who could run the farthest without stopping. Naturally Nike won, but she still fell in love with George and they soon got married. When John was born, Nike blessed him with superhuman speed so that he could be a runner like his father. John grew up participating in every race he could. At a young age he realized that, while it was fun to always win, beating everyone by a long-shot soon got boring. He found ways to control his supernatural speed so that he only won by a few minutes or seconds. Before that he would get picked on for being such a freak, even though John thought that his running abilities made him better than all of the kids in his school. John continued running many races throughout his young life, his dad often having to call the race directors to let John run even though he was under the age restriction. When John was 13, he was attacked by a group of storm spirits after he had just ran a full marathon without stopping. The monsters took him by surprise and the confused and scared teenager sprinted away from them, using speeds he had never used before. All two soon though, he tired out. Running at such speeds drained his energy unbelievably fast. He turned to face the storm spirits, but realized that they had disappeared, he had lost them has he was running. That night, his mother came to him in a dream and, among other things, told him to look for something near the next river he found. This perplexed John even more than he already was, but when he came across a small river a few days later he looked around and found a sword on the ground near it. As he picked it up, he heard his mother’s voice in the back of his mind saying, It is yours, take it, use it well, it will bring you victory. So John took the sword and continued on his way, now able to defend himself against the monsters that launched themselves at him. A few days later, John ran into a girl named Whitney Gertge, who, he found, was also being attacked by monsters. They decided to team up, because two heads were always better than one, and continued to keep moving through the country. A few days later, Whitney and John decided to stop in a small town to gather supplies. There, they met two girls named Aubree Magleby and Sienna Ginkgo. Sienna told John and Whitney that she was a nymph and was taking Aubree to a place called Camp Half-Blood where she would be safe from any monsters. Sienna promised that she could take John and Whitney to the camp, too, and would protect them all until she could get them there. Eventually, the four of them made it to Camp Half-Blood, where John was soon claimed by Nike, Whitney by Tyche, and Aubree by Hecate. John’s fatal flaw is his pride. He always thinks he is better than those around him and that his ideas are the best ways to accomplish something. Early Life John grew up very happily, racing and running constantly. When he was 13, he was attacked by storm spirits, ran away, and eventually met Whitney Gertge, Aubree Magleby, and Sienna Ginkgo. The four eventually made it to Camp Half-Blood and they have been best friends ever since. Appearance John is very strong and is great at sports. He has dark hair and dark brown eyes. He is always smiling and always has his sword with him. Alliances *Whitney Gertge (BFF) *Aubree Magleby (BFF) *Sienna Ginkgo (Close Friend) *Miette Beaumont (crush) Enemies *Monsters Powers/Abilities/Weapons *John is very athletic. *John never loses a competition. *John can grow wings and fly if he is in great danger. *John can run supernaturally fast. *John uses a sword, αθλητικός, as his weapon. Gallery Img 0063 kindlephoto-104124580.jpg 8 kindlephoto-104090954.jpg Aaa-group-1 kindlephoto-103387492.jpg Whitney-call-02 kindlephoto-103410341.jpg 6_kindlephoto-104068742.jpg img_0830_kindlephoto-104034712.jpg 180e9626d49c7cb98ca1cfeed06822e5_kindlephoto-104010676.jpg Category:Child of Nike Category:Male Category:Demigod Category:Camper Category:JordynPallas Category:Pride Fatal Flaw Category:American Category:Seventeen